There have conventionally been wireless communication techniques for exchanging various items of information by utilizing wireless communication. For example, a wireless communication technique for exchanging various items of information between two information processing apparatuses by utilizing wireless communication has been proposed.
Also, for example, a wireless LAN base station management apparatus has been proposed which sets a channel communication mode on the basis of communication control reservation and information about communication conditions of a base station, and causes the base station to perform communication in the set communication mode (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).